Un día más de lluvia
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Los chicos del Kidokawa (go) van a visitar a Sousuke y Yoshiko, pero en su casa se corta la luz ¿qué harán mientras tanto? "A mí me gusta que seas así…" "¿Es qué ahora eres una chica, Kishibe?" "no quiero ver a nii-san hablando con el capitán y diciendo "corta tu no tu "." Leve Sousuke/Kishibe y Tobisawa/Izumi


**Alojomora** (?) **Buenas~** sé que debería estar subiendo conti de otro de mis fics pero me da pereza y decidí hacer éste oneshot porque aquí en Espiña, si Espiña, están dando el Go y hace nada dieron el capítulo del Kidokawa (o Kidowaka xDDD) y recordé que quería escribir algo de ellos~ además así la desgraciada de Lithiriel me daba conti de su fic~

Además a muchas les gusta el Aphrodi/Kishibe, y pa variar yo voy en contra y me gusta el Sousuke/Kishibe, así que este será el primer intento de oneshot cutrísimo de estos dos... ya pensé uno angst de ellos -que raaaaro, lo sé-. Además prometí que lo subiría, igual que dentro de nada un GoenKaze que también me obligaron xD

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, igual que Inazuma Eleven Go 3: Galaxy o Inazuma Eleven Sansumg o Inazuma Eleven Nokia, tampco, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Pareja/personajes:** Taki Sousuke, Kishibe Taiga, Tobisawa Mana, Izumi Kanaaki y Taki Yoshihiko

**Tema:** _#86 - Casa  
_

**Advertencias: **Escrito a las tantas de la mañana, me obligaron a hacerlo, así que ni yo sé que salio aquí... muy parida, sin sentido, no es angst... y es algo raro en mi, esto no puede ser...

**Edit: **Ya he dicho que odio los títulos? como siempre, me tire más tiempo pensando en el título y el resumen que en el oneshot en sí...

**PD:** Odio que muchos personajes de Inazuma no tengan su propia "tag" de character u_u al menos podrían hacer alguna de equipo, así no hacen a todos los personajes de cada equipo u_u

_En cursiva los pensamientos~_

.

* * *

.

Taki Sousuke se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá mientras observaba su enorme tele frente a él con el juego de _Kingdom Hearts_ en ella. Él no estaba jugando, él no jugaba "juegos de niños", sino que su pequeño hermano era quién se había adueñado del aparato y no parecía querer soltarlo hasta acabar el nivel, el cual Sousuke se preguntaba si algún día iba a dejar de hacer nadar al personaje por todo el mar junto a la sirenita y se iba a dignar a derrotar al malo de una vez.

—Yoshihiko…

—¿…?

— ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de nadar…?

—Cuando logré encontrar lo que me pidió la sirenita…

—… ¿vas acabar algún día…?

—Supongo…

—Voy a morir si sigo viéndote…

—Pues ve a tu habitación… no pienso soltar la tele…

—Te odio, enano…

—Gracias~

—…

El mayor le observó y, al igual que había decidido hacía media hora, siguió acostado en el cómodo sofá. En un momento el otro se cansaría y le dejaría la tele… o moriría esperando a que eso sucediese… pero la primera idea sonaba mejor

— ¿Puedes ya pasar ese nivel?

—No… aún no lo encuentro…

Suspiró y pensó que la idea de morirse ahí tampoco sonaba tan mal.

De repente, el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar. Era raro, sus padres tenían las llaves y no sabía que esperaban a alguien. Bah, no pensaba levantarse, estaba bastante cómodo, además se habrían equivocado. Volvió a oírse el sonido. No pensaba ir, que sigan tocando. Otra vez. No se iba a levantar. Y otra vez. Ahora sí, les iba a matar, sea quien sea él que tocaba, iba a morir en ese momento.

Con toda la mala ostia que le había generado el tener que levantarse de su cómodo asiento, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

— ¿Pero quién co…? –y no pudo acabar porque sintió que varias personas se le tiraban encima

—Sousuke~ no sabes cuánto te extrañábamos~

— ¿Ah?... ¿Kishibe… Izumi… Tobisawa…? ¿Qué…?

—Buenas… -decía avergonzado el capitán

—Te extrañábamos… -empezaba a hablar Tobisawa

—Y queríamos visitarte~ -acababa Izumi

—…

Los tres chicos por fin se quitaron de encima y como si fuese su casa, entraron

—… ah…

El delantero cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de algo

—Cabrones… sólo están aquí porque afuera está lloviendo ¿verdad?

— ¿Q-q-qué…? n-no… -intentaba hablar Kishibe- s-sólo… ah… bueno…

El dueño de la casa se acercó a su capitán y tomándolo de la chaqueta, lo acercó a él

— ¿Bueno…?

—A-ah…

—Está bien… -interrumpía el 8- es verdad, estaba lloviendo, teníamos frío y como tu casa era la más cercana, decidimos venir hasta aquí… lo sentimos…

—En serio, Sousuke… -continuaba el 7- luego nos vamos… no puedes dejarnos tirados afuera… y podrías soltar al capitán que si se pone más rojo se va a camuflar con nuestro uniforme…

—Y-ya… déjenme…

Y por fin se soltó del agarre del delantero que se quedo mirándolo sorprendido. Suspiro y choco su mirada con la del 10

— ¿Entonces…?

—Está bien… pero hasta que deje de llover…

De repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear y de un momento a otro, toda la casa quedo en la oscuridad. Los primeros segundos no fueron extraños, hasta que un grito proveniente del salón les hizo reaccionar en la situación en la que se encontraban

— ¡Yoshihiko! –grito el mayor de los Taki y se fue corriendo, o al menos lo intento, hasta el salón

En el camino se choco con un armario, unos zapatos, la pared misma, una mochila

—Joder ¿quién dejo esa mochila allí?

—No lo sé… quizás tú…

—Olvídame, Tobisawa, ahora hay que ir a buscar a Yoshihiko

—P-pero… nosotros no conocemos tu casa… -decía Kishibe

—Es verdad… si tú te estás chocando con todo… imagínate nosotros… -aclaraba Izumi

—Bueno da igual, quédense donde están, yo iré a buscar a mi hermano…

— ¡Yoshihiko! ¿Estás bien? ¡Yoshihiko! –gritaba Tobisawa

Todos guardaron silencio y al no oír respuesta empezaron a asustarse, en especial el 10

—Iré a buscarlo

—Espera, Sousuke…

—No empieces, Kishibe…

—P-pero… -suspiro- ¡nosotros también estamos preocupados!

—Kishibe… bueno… a ver, cójanse de mis manos y yo les guiaré…

—Perfecto… ¿Dónde están tus manos? –preguntaba Tobisawa

—Pues… aquí…

—Gracias, Sousuke por tu aclaración ¿sabes? ¿te recuerdo qué estamos en la oscuridad?

—Ya vale, Kishibe y Sousuke… ahora… intentemos coger a alguien…

Y eso hicieron. Empezaron a moverse y a mover sus manos a ver si lograban entrelazarlas, hasta que por fin algunas empezaron a encontrarse

—Bien… ¿de quién es la mano que he cogido?

— ¿Tobisawa? Pues es mi mano…

—Si Tobisawa e Izumi se están cogiendo de las manos… entonces… ¿Kishibe eres tú?

—Sí… chicos, intenten cogerme de la mano y así Sousuke nos lleva… bueno, he dicho de la mano…

—Eh… tampoco es tanta la diferencia… coger del mano, del brazo… es lo mismo…

—Como sea, Izumi… Sousuke, empieza a caminar e intenta no chocarte con nada…

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Tobisawa…

Empezaron a caminar lentamente, esta vez el delantero estiró su brazo e iba tocando antes de pasar por allí. Lo único que quería era llegar al salón donde estaba el pequeño y comprobar que estaba bien. Mientras el chico se concentraba en eso, Kishibe iba siguiéndole y dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su compañero, el agarre era bastante fuerte y constantemente no dejaba de mover algunos dedos. Tobisawa e Izumi estaban intentando hacer que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad aunque no parecía dar resultado. Izumi comenzó a notar la preocupación de su capitán, aunque lo tenía cogido del brazo, se daba cuenta que el chico estaba demasiado pensativo. Y Tobisawa no dejaba de balancear su mano junto a la del 7, él era el que menos tenso estaba.

—Bien

Pensó el delantero, por fin habían llegado a su destino, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar al pequeño

— ¿Yoshihiko?

—Peque ¿dónde estás? Va…

Seguían sin recibir respuesta y decidieron soltarse para ir recorriendo la habitación. Alguien le encontraría.

Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que un grito de Izumi y un golpe se hicieran presentes. Sousuke comenzó a pensar en la zona en la que había sido eso y se golpeó mentalmente. Su hermano estaba jugando mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Izumi? ¿Izumi, estás bien?

—Sí… he encontrado a Yoshihiko… o una almohada con su forma… esperen… no, es Yoshihiko… tiene su pelo…

—Yoshihiko… -Sousuke, siguiendo las voces, se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño y le abrazo- me alegro…

—Parece que no volverá la luz en un buen rato… ¿qué hacemos, Kishibe?

—Bueno… habrá que buscar algo para iluminar y… -se detuvo unos segundos- soy idiota…

De repente, una pequeña luz proveniente de una pantalla de un móvil se hizo presente y todos se sintieron idiotas, todos tenían móvil y a ninguno se le había ocurrido usarlo para alumbrar. En ese momento pudieron ver el panorama: Sousuke abrazaba a Yoshihiko que parecía estar desmayado, Kishibe sostenía el móvil, Izumi se sobaba la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a Tobisawa… tras darse cuenta que ahora se podían medianamente ver, rompieron el abrazo y miraron avergonzados a otros lados

—S-Sousuke… ¿tienes velas? –el otro asintió- bien… vamos a buscarlas… Yoshihiko se quedará con Izumi y Tobisawa –el otro les entrego a su hermano dudoso y decidió dirigir a su capitán hasta donde guardaban las velas

—No te preocupes… él está bien… se habrá asustado…

— ¿Ah? Como si me importase…

El de pelo azul comenzó a reír por lo bajo, ya había vuelto el orgulloso de su compañero

—Eres un orgulloso…

—No digas estupideces, Kishibe… y deja de reírte…

—Lo siento… -pero la pequeña risa no paraba y, sin pensarlo, el diez también soltó una pequeña risa

—No pienso cambiar…

—A mí me gusta que seas así…

Kishibe no lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo. Fue un comentario sin nada por detrás, sólo inocencia y sinceridad. Sousuke se quedo sin habla, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, normalmente siempre le decían que cambie, que con esa actitud no ganaría nada… y venía su compañero, yendo en contra de todos, diciéndolo lo que desde hacía tiempo quería oír.

No lo entendía, y sobretodo… ¿qué era esa molesta sensación en su cuerpo? Sentía que la cara le ardía y su cuerpo temblaba… ¿qué? eso era imposible, sólo era una frase ¿estaba asustado? Eso era ilógico. Pero si no, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Para rematar, cuando su capitán le sonrió, fue cuando empezó a sentir los síntomas anteriores pero ahora multiplicados, aparte de unas ganas de abrazar al chico que ni siquiera sabía que algún día sentiría eso

—K-Kishibe…

El recién nombrado le observó esperando al siguiente comentario e ignorando las extrañas sensaciones que su compañero estaba sufriendo por su culpa

—A-allí… sobre la estantería… las velas…

—Ah… claro… aunque están altas… ¿por qué…?

—Yoshihiko… una vez vio un programa en la tele e intento imitarlo y casi quema la cocina, mis padres las pusieron ahí… supongo que no pensaron que ni ellos llegarían…

Se miraron unos segundos, si buscaban una silla sería más fácil pero eso sería algo bastante molesto ya que el lugar tenía poco espacio

—Súbete…

— ¿Eh?

—A mis hombros…

Ambos se sonrojaron y al darse cuenta que era la opción más rápida, intentaron hacerlo.

—Yo… peso mucho…

— ¿Es qué ahora eres una chica, Kishibe?

—Déjame… y ¿cómo piensas levantarme? Debo recordarte que no soportarías mi peso… no nos llevamos tanto…

—Deja de quejarte, si no lo intentamos no sabremos si funcionará o no… además soy yo el que tiene que aguantarte así que te callas y subes…

—Siempre tan amable…

Suspiraba mientras veía algún lugar para apoyarse y darse impulso

—Lo vi en la tele… bueno, en uno de esos juegos de Yoshihiko… sube sobre ese banquito y luego intenta a mis hombros

Él otro asintió y al principio fue bien, el banquito era fácil pero intentarlo sobre los hombros de Sousuke ya era distinto, aunque el otro se agachase, no podía mantenerse recto y cuando el delantero intento levantarse, ambos fueron directos al suelo

—Auch… joder… no era tan difícil…

—Tampoco tan fácil como piensas… no puedo mantenerme en tus hombros…

—Lo haremos al revés. Volverás a subirte al banquito, pero esta vez yo estaré de frente y te ayudaré a subirte…

El segundo intento comenzó bien. La subida al banquito fue ahora más fácil. Sousuke tomo la cadera de su capitán y éste puso sus brazos sobre los hombros del diez para poder darse impulso. El delantero le levantó y cuando llegó hasta su límite, él otro se impulso y logro colocar una de sus piernas pero, igual que antes, no dio resultado y volvieron a caer, uno encima del otro.

— ¿Eh? Sousuke… ¿estás bien?

—A-ah… -agradeció que el otro no tuviese la capacidad de leer las mentes porque si no, se hubiese suicidado de la vergüenza que estaba pasando al pensar en eso- _¿c-cómo quieres que esté bien si…? Hay dios, hay dios, hay dios… joder… ¿es qué no ves lo cerca que estamos? Pero si hasta puedo ver todas y cada una de tus imperfecciones y… joder, joder… aún no le he soltado del agarre y él tampoco a mi… será que… ¿yo le gust-? No digas estupideces, Sousuke y bésale, es decir, sácatelo de encima…_

El otro al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse y acorto aún más la distancia, la luz del móvil no alumbraba lo suficiente y debía acercarse si quería ver si estaba bien

— ¿Sousuke…?

—_Vale ya… me cansé, a la mierda todo…_

Y por fin acortó las distancias con su capitán. Ambos se quedaron sin habla, no sabían qué hacer, no sólo era su primer beso sino que además estaban tan tensos por todo lo que había ocurrido que su mente estaba en blanco. Estaban tan ensimismados con la situación que no oyeron los pasos ni notaron la vuelta de la iluminación hasta que

— ¿Eh? L-lo siento…

Y como un balde de agua fría, sus mentes actuaron de forma rápida y se separaron para poder observar como Izumi les miraba con su móvil en la mano y Tobisawa le tapaba los ojos a Yoshihiko que protestaba porque quería ver.

El grito que se oyó a cien metros de la redonda fue algo que ningún vecino olvidaría.

Ya habían pasado unas horas de eso y ahora Izumi y Tobisawa no paraban de reírse de la escena que habían presenciado, mientras Yoshihiko volvía a jugar _Kindom Hearts_, aún en el nivel de la sirenita, y los otros dos intentaban crear una nueva variedad del rojo porque ya había superado ese color.

—Izumi… Tobisawa… -decía Sousuke- debo recordarles… ¿su abrazo? –los otros dos se callaron- y también el beso…

— ¿Qué beso…? –ambos se miraron intentando recordar eso, vamos, era imposible haberse olvidado pero

—Este~

El dueño de la casa le pego una patada al ocho que cayó sobre el siete uniendo sus labios.

— ¿Entonces… qué van a hacer…?

—Sousuke, no seas malo…

Yoshihiko mientras seguía haciendo que _Sora_ nade, escuchaba algunos comentarios pero simplemente decidió ignorarlos, los adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas no eran su fuerte, aunque a él le faltase poco para ser igual que ellos

—Chicos… -hablo- al menos, si van a salir… no se pongan como esas parejas a besarse a todas horas y todo eso… que no quiero ver a nii-san hablando con el capitán y diciendo "corta tu~ no tu~"… soy muy joven…

Los cuatro presentes se sonrojaron y decidieron dejar el tema de lado, con el pequeño ahí, sólo acabarían demostrando su inmadurez e inexperiencia en el amor

—Entonces… -comenzó el mayor de los Taki- ¿vas acabar algún día…?

—Supongo…

—Voy a morir si sigo viéndote…

—Tienes al capitán a tu lado~

Tras el nuevo sonrojo del mayor y las risas de sus compañeros, decidió dejar de lado también esa charla, ese día había sido raro y algo le decía que aún no había acabado. Por ahora sólo quería saber bien que era lo que sentía por su capitán y éste hacia él… bueno, ya le molestaría en las prácticas, como siempre, y también podía pedirle ayuda al entrenador, él seguramente sabría como aconsejarle… además debía de contarle al resto del equipo lo del ocho y el siete. Oh sí, la próxima semana sería muy divertida… pero había algo claro… iba a morir joven si seguía esperando que su hermano pasase de nivel.

.

* * *

.

Guau... ni yo sé lo que he escrito... esto de no dormir es malo... u_u Bueno, les dejo y me voy a dormir de una vez que son más de las 8 de la mañana y llevo sin dormir más de 24 horas xD

Pienso hacer un Sousuke/Kishibe bastante angst, la verdad es que usaré la idea que iba a usar para el promp de mirar que iba a ser usado en mi drabble de Sugimori/Arata (ya publicado), que fue cambiado a último momento y creo que a éstos dos les quedaría bien~

Creo que a la próxima ya me verán con un GoenKaze -les odio a ustedes dos, ya saben a quienes se los digo xD- así que creo que nos leeremos ahí xD

Ya nos leeremos en otro oneshot/drabble/fic/conti que se me de la gana de publicar~ **bye~**

Viva Kidowaka -Kidowaka mola más que Kidokawa~-


End file.
